creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Am
And the wind carried on. Nick had been sitting for some time, staring blankly out the window opposite to him. Nothing escaped his eye. Not the pervert standing across, staring at the small children that passed by running through the narrow walk way. Not the woman who sat next to him, stealing what ever she could under the false prophet of charity work. Not the alcoholic mess that sit opposite, next to him. Not even the prostitute waiting shallowly as the metro train at last came to a stop. All left except for the whore, the aged man, the pervert and Nick himself. The first to speak was the alcoholic. He presented himself as an old soldier from a war that everyone had forgotten and no longer cared about anymore. He asked Nickolas his name and Nick responded with a sigh. "My name doesn't matter. I am no one of particular importance. No one cares anymore," he said. "I know how you feel. I fought in the front lines for nine years. I was one of the highest ranking authorities. Now look at me," the old man said with delay. The pervert looked at the whore and suddenly began to tense up. As a bulge in his pant leg began to rise, he asked her to another part of the train. "How are you doing beautiful? Lonely these nights are..." he started with an ominous, corruptious manner. She quickly told him to fuck off. "What did you say?" he asked with a threatening tone. "I'm off shift. So FUCK OFF!" she replied. Angry, he took one step forwards and she shuffled through her handbag for some mace. He punched her in the face and threw her to the ground. Struggling to get up, she crawled, trying to grab hold of the seating to run to the remaining passengers. The pervert jumped on top of her and started to unzip his trousers. Nick, growing bored, looked through his pockets. Not a single thing could be found other than a small book, a small knife and a wallet. The alcoholic took out a flask from within his jacket's breast pocket. "And the love you bring is the love I need," he whispered. "What was that?" Nick asked. "Nothing. Just the sorrows of an old man," the man said. Outside of the moving train, clouds began to form. Rain poured down onto the unsuspecting train and the roof began to leak around the area the group sat in. "So what's your story?" the prophet asked the aging man. "My story? How about none of your damn business!" he roughly answered "God knows your story. That's enough for me," the fat, greedy woman said. Nick took his wallet out and threw it in her pain. The pail had a sign stuck to it that read, 'Pay your debts to the God that pays your life.' "The lord will thank you," she said "Maybe when I'm in hell," Nick replied. There is nothing wrong with admitting your false pride. The old man asked if Nick had a wife. Nick had shed a single tear, and no more than that. He told the old man that she died of illness. The alcoholic told the group that he would go and catch his breathe on another part of the train. As he closed the door to the next coach, he coughed and started to choke. The pervert continued to thrust as tears shed through the prostitutes eyes. As she begged him to stop, he did. He gasped for air and was then dragged across the walkway. Blood splatter against the windows as a vile monster fed on his flesh. His lifeless body, now drained of its fluids and partial stomach, lay across from her. The monster crawled on all four of its limbs and had no face. It boar its flesh and had only a large mouth to fill its face. Its claws ripped a hole in the roof and then disappeared. The whore sat down in a defensive position and cried. The old man, gasping for air, choking on his own life fell to the floor. He struggled to search his jackets pockets and finally found an inhaler. He got back on his feet and decided to sit down. He cried and whispered the name Charles several times.'' "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I loved you man, but I couldn't save you..."'' Bill looked at Charles and with a smile they both hopped out of the transport jeep. All of a sudden, a small task force of Vietcong came out of nowhere. They were in deep shit and there was no way of getting out. Bill raised his fire arm and took down three of them, while Charles took out four more. They ran through the jungle, running as fast as they could. Two weeks later Bill was found in a bunker with a lifeless Charles. Charles was missing a leg and an arm. Half of his face was burned and a bullet hole in between his eyes lay there. A broken man. A man no longer. Charles had a five year old daughter, a new born baby and a beautiful wife. Bill could not tell them what had happened. He couldn't bear to bring the news. Now he lay in despair, waiting for death. His guilt was unbearable and was a burden to his life. He WAS the burden. He pulled a pistol out of his pocket. It was a small colt, semi-army 45. This was going to be his last day on Earth. He was no longer a person. Never was. Never will be. Nick dove at the old man, struggling to keep the fire arm out of his hands. A single shot was heard and the greedy, fat women lay dead on the floor. "I've killed another person. When will this end..." the old man said, sobbing. "Never..." a voice said. "Did you hear that?" "No." The cold truth was Nick knew exactly what the voice was. He took the book out of his jacket's pocket. The cover was leather and the pages, old. The tile read, 'Yogg- Sothoth'. The monster consumed the blood of the innocent, cursed and corrupt alike. None were able to be saved by this unearthly monster from the depths of hell. Non existed outside these gates. A shadow passed Nick and Bill. As a hole ripped though the roof, Bill said one word, "Leave." A broken man was born and that he shall die. Nick ran toward the north of the train's walkway. He eventually met up with the prostitute. "GET AWAY!" she sobbed. "I'm not here to hurt you, we need to get out of here!" said Nick. "There is only one thing men want! You can have it, or you can take it! Just like he did..." she cried. "He is dead. We need to go now," Nick said at last The train at last came to a stop. The doors opened and the two left. But on their exit, a shadow passed them... Category:Monsters